rwby_future_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is a main protagonist in RWBY, and a member of Team RWBY. She was also the first faunus character introduced, although the last confirmed. Blake is currently employed to the Schnee Dust Company, filling two roles as both Weiss Schnee's personal bodyguard and Head of Security. She is 26. History/Overview: Please note that the following is a basic overview of Blake's life history PRIOR to the events of the Future AU canon. We will only gloss over the show canon here. For more information, the following link will take you to the official show wiki: Blake Belladonna on RWBY Wiki Much of Blake's early life prior to the events of RWBY is unknown. However there are several things that are known about her. Blake is a cat faunus, and as such was subject to a lot of discrimination in her early years. Blake joined the infamous White Fang at a young age, mostly working in peaceful protest. However as the organization grew more into a terrorist organization, Blake's role gradually shifted from a peaceful protestor to a frequent terrorist operations operative. At 17 she left the organization after robbing a Schnee Dust Company train carrying a large dust shipment. It should be noted that Blake spared the passengers despite her partners misgivings. From this point onward Blake would not resurface until the Beacon Academy initiation, in which she was paired alongside Yang Xiao Long. Immediately after initiation she was declared the third member of Team RWBY, led by the young Ruby Rose. Blake performed exceedingly well at Beacon Academy and graduated with high marks. Future AU Canon: Post-Graduation (21 - 23): After graduating Beacon Blake began work as a huntress, performing very well on her assigned contracts. However after Weiss was appointed the new COO of the Schnee Dust Company, Blake put her career as a huntress on hold and instantly applied to serve as Weiss's personal bodyguard. Weiss took this a step further and appointed Blake the SDC's Head of Security. Since then Blake has been working dilligently to make sure that Weiss is kept safe at all times. However, despite this, Weiss will frequently put herself in harms way by lowering security or taking unnecessary risks, much to Blake's chagrin. Blake also became romantically involved with her partner, Yang Xiao Long at some point, though when has not been specified. General consensus states that the two first began dating at some point during their time at Beacon, though, once again, this is unconfirmed. Blake and Yang also got into a scuffle with Adam Taurus, her former partner in the White Fang. Blake recieved a nearly fatal stab wound to the stomach while Yang recieved a severe arm wound, as well as a shoulder wound. At some point after this attack Blake decided to stop wearing her ribbon, and chose to give it to Yang to wear as a choker. Yang has never taken it off since. Parenthood (23 - ): Blake had lived peacefully with Yang for quite some time, and the two were already married. However, the discovery of Weiss's new Dust Fertilization practice sparked both her and Yang's interests. After finding success with Weiss's firstborn, a son named Theo, Yang and Blake both agreed to have a child of their own. By the time both women were 26 they had brought forth 2 children. Their firstborn, a daughtner named Yin, and a son named Drake, a lion faunus. After their newfound parenthood it is widely believed both Yang and Blake decided to settle down and start taking fewer hunting gigs. However neither woman stopped completely. Category:Characters